gtafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Maverick
Maverick – helikopter występujący w Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV i Grand Theft Auto V. Opis Maverick jest wzorowany na Bellu 206L Longranger, wersja występująca w GTA IV ma cztery śmigła, podobnie jak Bell 407. Wersja występująca w GTA IV zachowuje jednak wygląd poprzednich wersji. Został stworzony w Kanadzie dla armii, ale ta odrzuciła projekt za „zbyt francuski wygląd”. Możemy się tego dowiedzieć ze internetowej Elitastravel.com w GTA V. Ogólnie, Maverick jest bardzo dobrym środkiem transportu w Vice City, w San Andreas do wyboru jest jednak o wiele więcej opcji. W GTA IV, większość helikopterów to warianty Mavericka, drugą opcją jest więc Annihilator. Od GTA Vice City, policja ma swój własny helikopter policyjny, wzorowany na Mavericku. Uniwersum 3D W GTA: Vice City, Maverick jest w pełni funkcjonalnym helikopterem, dostępnym w kilku miejscach. Ma dość dobrą prędkość maksymalną i wytrzymałość. Jest jedynym helikopterem w grze, który może występować w kilku kolorach. W grze występuje także inna wersja Mavericka – Maverick VCN – używany przez Vice City News. W GTA San Andreas, Maverick jest prawie takim samym helikopterem, co w Vice City, z lepszym prowadzeniem i nowym odgłosem silnika. Tak jak w Vice City, w San Andreas występuje wersja Mavericka używana przez media - Śmigłowiec Telewizji. Jest to bardzo dobry środek transportu, znacznie praktyczniejszy niż Dodo i nieco szybszy niż pozostałe helikoptery (z wyłączeniem Huntera), a łatwość sterowania pozwala też na łatwiejsze przyswojenie sobie zasad poruszania się pojazdami powietrznymi (nauka latania na Rustlerze potrafi przysporzyć naprawdę dużych trudności, zwłaszcza nowym graczom). Maverick w GTA Liberty City Stories jest w pełni funkcjonalnym helikopterem, lecz nieudostępnionym graczowi. Występuje w kilku misjach m.in.: Calm Before the Storm, False Idols, The Passion of the Heist, Cash in Kazuki's Chips, The Sicilian Gambit. Zazwyczaj występuje w misjach gdzie jesteśmy ścigani przez atakujących, a my musimy odpierać ich ataki, wtedy często nadlatuje chociaż jeden śmigłowiec. Wymienione wyżej misje są jedynymi, gdzie Maverick nie pojawia się jako przeciwnik ścigający nas w trakcie ucieczki. Można go zdobyć w pierwszych dwóch misjachZdobywanie helikoptera podczas misji: Calm Before the Storm, False Idols przez GTAmissions.com. lub za pomocą Cheat Device. W GTA Vice City Stories, Maverick występuje w kilku misjach jak np. High Wire, gdzie podczepiony jest do niego magnes (ta możliwość nie jest dostępna poza misją). Lance także posiada Mavericka, występuje on w kilku misjach. W GTA VC, GTA SA i GTA VCS miał wystąpić pierwotnie jeszcze jeden wariant Mavericka – Coastguard Maverick. Uniwersum HD W GTA IV, Maverick został lekko zmieniony, dodano nowe animacje uszkodzeń, nowy odgłos silnika i lepszy wygląd, jednak wciąż jest podobny do poprzednich Mavericków. Jest helikopterem cywilnym, można go znaleźć np. na szczytach budynków. Nie jest uzbrojony w żaden sposób, przez co nie jest dobry do pościgów ani walk. Występowanie Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * Na dachu kamienicy przy stadionie w Downtown. * Na dachu willi Vercettiego, na wyspie Starfish, po ukończeniu misji Wymazanie. * W misji Strzelanina! występuje unikalny, niebieski wariant Mavericka. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Przy hangarach z awionetkami Dodo na lotnisku Easter Bay (gracz nie musi mieć licencji pilota, by nim latać). * Na szczycie Los Santos Tower w śródmieściu Los Santos (po ukończeniu szkoły latania). * Na lądowisku dla helikopterów przy posterunku policji w Śródmieściu w San Fierro. Pojawia się tam po misji Ostatni lot Toreno. * Na lądowisku w Bayside Marina (może pojawić się tam też Seasparrow). * Na szczycie szpitala San Fierro Medical Center w Santa Flora, San Fierro. * Na lądowisku, na szczycie hotelu The Emerald Isle. * Na lądowisku dla helikopterów na dachu willi Madd Dogga, po misji Dom na wzgórzach (czasami zamiast niego pojawia się tam Sparrow). * Unikalna, czarna wersja używana przez rząd występuje w misji Zrzut. Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories * Można go zdobyć poprzez użycie Cheat Device, można go zdobyć też między innymi w misjach Calm Before the Storm, False Idols i Cash in Kazuki's Chips. * Najlepszą misją na jego zdobycie jest False Idols. Przed misją należy zdobyć Ambulans, podjechać pod kościół i zaparkować go na ulicy (inaczej zniknie). Po aktywacji misji ruszamy na most łączący Shoreside Vale z Wyspą Staunton. Należy go ustawić tyłem do belki, która jest najbardziej na lewo po wjeździe na most. Wskakujemy na karetkę, idziemy po belce i przeskakujemy na dach sąsiedniego budynku (tego, którego dach nie jest widoczny jednak jest możliwe ustanie na nim). Jeżeli wszystko zrobiliśmy poprawnie, helikopter powinien zmierzać w naszym kierunku. Kiedy będzie odpowiednio blisko kradniemy go (działa na PS2 i na telefonach komórkowych) jednak zaparkowanie go jest bardzo trudne z racji mocno skomplikowanego sterowania helikopterem (w Vice City nie ma problemów ze sterowaniem helikopterem na komórkach), w wersji na PSP jest to niemożliwe gdyż drzwi są zamknięte, jednak na tej konsoli też da się go zdobyć, trzeba przed misją wpisać kod na skaczące pojazdy, auta jeżdżące po wodzie oraz kod sprawiający, że przechodnie za nami podążają, po czym zaczynamy misję i bierzemy jakiś pojazd i czekamy na ludzi. Korzystając z kodów skaczemy do wody i jedziemy na trzecią wyspę. Kiedy na niej będziemy helikopter się zatrzyma. Trzeba wtedy snajperką jak najszybciej wycelować w głowę pilota (ponieważ drzwi są zamknięte). Należy uważać, gdyż za częste nie trafianie może skończyć się wybuchem helikoptera. Po zabiciu pilota drzwi będą otwarte i można do niego normalnie wejść, i zaparkować go w garażu na drugiej wyspie. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories * Na lądowisku na północ od Hyman Memorial Stadium w Downtown (pojawia się tam po misji From Zero to Hero). * Na lotnisku Escobar, niedaleko głównego terminala lotniska (rozpoczyna misję poboczną Vice Sights, po misji From Zero to Hero). Grand Theft Auto IV * Na lądowisku powyżej wjazdu do Booth Tunnel w Alderney. * Na podwórku domu w Westdyke, na południe od starego kasyna. * Na lądowisku w remizie strażackiej w południowo-zachodnim Alderney. * Dostajemy go po misji Paper Trail. Grand Theft Auto V * Unikalna jasno niebieska wersja Epsilonu jest dostępna podczas misji Zapomnienie prawdy. * Można go kupić ze strony Warstock Cache & Carry za $2 000 000. * W misji Ocena ryzyka. * W misji Napad na Biuro (Przez dach). * W skokach spadochronowych w całym San Andreas. * Policyjna wersja w czasie pościgu. * Czasami pojawia się na dachu siedziby NOOSE. Grand Theft Auto Online * Jest zaparkowany na lądowisku Vespucci oraz na innych lotniskach. Ciekawostki * W GTA Vice City, GTA San Andreas i GTA Liberty City Stories (nie wiadomo jak jest w GTA Vice City Stories) jeżeli 4 osoby wsiądą do pojazdu, to 2 normalnie usiądą z przodu. Dwie pozostałe usiądą jednak do tyłu w taki sposób, że jeden „usiądzie w drugiego” co będzie wyglądało jakby z tyłu siedziała tylko jedna osoba. * W wersji GTA Vice City na PlayStation 2, Mavericka można wepchnąć do Spray'n'go w Sunshine Autos. Nie zostanie on przemalowany, jednak otrzyma on koła jak u samochodów. Nie mają one żadnego praktycznego zastosowania, jedynie się kręcą. Można to zobaczyć tutaj. * W GTA Liberty City Stories jeżeli jesteśmy rozpędzeni, a potem gwałtownie wylądujemy będziemy mogli dostrzec ślady opon na ziemi. Ten sam błąd występuje w GTA Vice City w wersji na PS2. * Nazwa helikoptera prawdopodobnie wzięła się od Mavericka - pilota granego przez Toma Cruise'a, głównego bohatera filmu Top Gun. * W wersji beta GTA IV Maverick miał mieć 2 łopaty, nie 4. * W Grand Theft Auto: Vice City można przemalować ten helikopter w Pay 'n' Spray. Zostanie on naprawiony oraz przemalowany jak zwykły pojazd. * W Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories jeżeli polecimy nim do zgniatarki i wylądujemy w wyznaczonym miejscu, helikopter zostanie wsadzony do zgniatarki lecz nie ulegnie zgnieceniu. Zgniatarka nie zacznie się zamykać, a helikopter będzie w niej stał, i tak pozostanie, aż się nie oddalimy. Galeria de:Maverick en:Maverick es:Maverick fi:Maverick fr:Maverick sv:Maverick Kategoria:Helikoptery